tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Re: Chapter 4
Sheep and Master, Vision and Corpse is the 4th chapter of the manga Tokyo Ghoul:re. Characters * Haise Sasaki * Akira Mado * Tooru Mutsuki * Kuki Urie * Ginshi Shirazu * Chie Hori * Torso * Hinami Fueguchi Summary The girl is revealed to be Hinami, and is seen giving a message to Torso, warning him that he has been eating excessively and that the ‘Doves’ have set their eyes on him. Hinami then asks for 'The Usual' and Torso hands her a USB flash drive. Hinami, due to her heighten sense of smell, warns Torso that his cab and Torso himself smells of blood. She talks about the Quinx squad. Torso then admits that he is not familiar with the group but he heard a rumor that they are humans built with abilities from ‘Cases’. In other words, they have the abilities of ghouls. Hinami then gives a further warning that someone from the Quinx squad also has a heighten sense of smell if Torso was caught by the CCG, there’s a possibility that information regarding the Tree will get leaked from him. Hinami then wonders how much the Quinx squad is just like "brother." During the 15th day of the Quinx Squad's Torso investigation, Urie and Shirazu visit Mado Akira’s place to obtain their quinques. Akira asks how the investigation is coming along. In a flash back, Urie and Shirazu go to receive more photos from Hori Chie and as compensation; they hand in Sasaki’s boxer briefs. Hori Chie then explains that one of the pictures was located near to where the victim was and that Torso was just inadvertently taking test shots. The photos seem to have been taken from a short distance. It shows victims that are scarred. Hori then explains that the shots were taken by an instant camera and that the common ones are Polarioid, Cheki and MUJI FILM. Hori takes pictures of Urie and Shirazu with two different cameras. She shows them the photos as an example of the differentiation. Urie states that it looks like the color is faded in the Immortal brand camera, so Hori Chie gives him the camera as a souvenir. The color in Torso’s pictures is also faded,which means he’s using the Immortal kind. Since this Immortal is a foreign brand, Torso would have to buy it from a specialty store. They then round up that Torso is someone who doesn’t live so far from the predation sites. After the flash back, Akira explains that their quinque is a plain-type called Bikaku ‘Tsunagi’ and also warns them that just because they can use kagunes, they shouldn't neglect their quinques. Akira then explains that Chairman Tsuneyoshi Washuu’s father, the previous Chairman, Yoshiu Washuu invented the weapons created to fight against ghouls, the quinques, in cooperation with the German Commission Director Adam Gehner. Also, the technology continued to go on further. In order to cover for the lack of ability change forms like the actual Kagune but still having the same high physical capability of a ghoul, a hybrid has been made which are soldiers with a built-in Quinque called the Quinx. Akira warns them that it doesn’t mean that they are only ghouls despite obtaining such ability. Akira asks if they've seen Sasaki fight at full power, but when they mock him, Akira warns them to be careful around Sasaki. On Day 17-21 of the Torso Investigation, Sasaki and Mutsuki question several people who were close to Torso’s victims. Sasaki explains that it seems that all of Torso’s victims have some sort of surgical scar somewhere on their body and that they should focus on areas with surgical clinics. Day 25 of the Torso Investigation and the deadline is close. Mutsuki is seen to be on a lookout in a surgical clinic alone. At that moment, a taxi stops nearby the hospital and a woman is seen leaving the hospital. Mutsuki suspects a hunter stalking his prey and then quickly jumps in to stop the women from entering the taxi. The taxi driver starts to grumble to himself about Mutsuki’s gender, and suddenly turns around, grabbing Mutsuki by the neck. Mutsuki tries to break free, and the Taxi driver is revealed to be Torso. Category:Chapters